<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Would you take care of me? by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635972">Would you take care of me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh'>Ulqueleh (Ulquii)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All of them important, And a Keith kink let's be honest, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Communication, Confrontations, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Experienced Shiro (Voltron), Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, He is the one who is good actually, How the fuck there's no tag for that, I don't know, Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Keith (Voltron) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Keith (Voltron) is So Done, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith is a Tease (Voltron), Kinda actually not really lol, Kinda?, Kink Discovery, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, POV Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Shiro (Voltron) may have a kink, Shiro in Love (Voltron), Virgin Keith (Voltron), Virginity Kink, communication is always the key, mentions of other kinks, mentions of switching, or rather, they go to therapy do not worry, wow this is a hell of tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know how it works,” Keith says, so confident in himself Shiro can’t help but laugh. Keith frowns, petulant when he asks, “What?”</p><p>“I asked if you have done this before,” Shiro explains, splaying his fingers over Keith’s side, feeling him shiver though he tries not to, “Not if you know how it works.” </p><p>“I-” Keith scoffs and frowns, rolling his eyes, “It’s the same thing.” </p><p>“It’s not,” Shiro murmurs, fidgeting with the edge of Keith’s shirt and stealing a caress from the sliver of skin peaking above the hem of his pants.</p><p>“It’s not rocket science,” Keith grumbles back, and Shiro sighs sternly.</p><p>“But you have done rocket science,” Shiro points out as-a-matter-of-fact-ly.</p><p>—Or the one where Keith questions Shiro why they haven't had sex and Shiro finds out Keith is a virgin and how much he loves taking care of Keith.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sheith Prompt Party 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Would you take care of me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shout out to my fantastic beta @Babyvfan who was so patient and wonderful with me!! I can't thank you enough!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why won’t you have sex with me?” </p><p>Shiro chokes on his beer, almost spilling the last sips in the can all over himself in the haste of trying not to choke to death, because, why the hell would he not? </p><p>First, the question is asked at the exact moment he’s drinking beer, so of course he chokes on the bitter liquid. He doesn’t even like the taste, but the warm buzzing in his head after a couple of gulps is desired after a long day. Now, though, even when he’s halfway through his second beer of the evening, the question sobers him up as quickly as a punch in the face would. </p><p>Second, the serious expression Keith is wearing in his face. There’s a hint of concern when Shiro almost coughs up a lung while fumbling to put the beer safely down in the table in front of the couch, and he’s quick to move and catch the can before Shiro makes more of a mess of himself, putting it away in the table with his own empty can. </p><p>Third, the question itself. Because, well, they’ve been watching a movie for most of two hours and it’s just in the moment of the tipping point on the plot when Keith suddenly decides he has to ask. Keith has always been blunt to the point. Shiro appreciates how honest he is with everything. Sometimes he’s not tactful, though, and this is one of those times Shiro wishes Keith was more careful with his words. </p><p>“I-” Shiro rasps, coughing more and bringing his hand to the base of his neck, trying to will the gritty pain in his throat away, “Keith, what-” </p><p>“You haven’t had sex with me,” Keith repeats easily, and Shiro wheezes, making him frown, “Do you want some water, or-” </p><p>“<em>Yes!</em>” Shiro gasps, and Keith doesn’t wait for more to stand up and go to the kitchen. </p><p>Through his wheezing, Shiro still can make out the sounds of glass clinking, the creak from the tap turning and the rush of water echoing from the kitchen. He’s hyperaware of every sound made by Keith, even over the sounds of the movie that was close to the ending scene and minutes away from the ending credits. Shiro takes the remote and turns it off completely, wanting to bask in what is happening. He sighs heavily, slumping forward a bit and rubbing his face with his palm. His prosthetic hand is painfully tight over his knee, fist gripping and unmoving, but he can’t get it to loosen the grasp, too shocked of what has transpired in a matter of seconds.  </p><p>Ironically though, this isn’t something that came out of nowhere, despite his shock; Shiro has known for a couple of weeks that something has been bothering Keith, but even after knowing him for years now, Shiro couldn't pinpoint what was wrong. Suddenly, though, everything during the last two weeks Shiro thought was weird at the time but chose to brush aside made a lot more sense. The way Keith flustered a lot while quietly arguing with a snickering Lance when Shiro caught them two Saturdays ago the Voltron’s Team monthly gathering, both of them going awfully silent when Shiro approached them with their drinks. Or the way Keith fiddled with his toothbrush when he stayed overnight at Shiro’s loft ever since. Or how he has been more quiet and watchful during their hoverbike dates or dinner nights. Shiro recalls the way Keith had eyed him when Shiro opened the door that afternoon —the bite to his lower lip, the flutter of his eyelashes every time Shiro smiled at him, the subtle way he held himself while watching the movie and leaned over Shiro for him to wrap an arm around his shoulders. </p><p>Everything made sense now. </p><p>Keith wasn’t exactly affectionate. He’s particularly cold with people he barely knows, worst with strangers. But he has slowly opened up to their friends, sharing hugs with Hunk,  letting Allura and Romelle style his hair when they hang out. With Pidge, fist bumps and playful shoves work just fine, since none of them both were that fond of human contact. He even warmed up to Lance, letting him play with his hair along with Allura, and sometimes even seeking him out for skincare advice.</p><p>With Shiro, though, affection has always been more natural and genuine. Not that Keith is feigning affection towards their friends, but with Shiro it’s always been different. Then again, things have always been different between them as if care and affection were deeply ingrained between them that there’s no second-guessing on how to move, how to act, what to say. They just do. Keith just does. He takes Shiro’s hand when they walk side by side and wraps his arms around his back when he wants to hug. He kisses Shiro slowly, almost thoroughly, wearing his feelings of love and care on his sleeve. </p><p>It should be overwhelming, somehow. Shiro isn’t really accustomed to so much attention. But knowing that Keith has always been there for him, like the shadow that follows him and the light that guides him, it’s much easier to be with Keith than to be with anybody else. Keith is the only constant in his life ever since they met. </p><p>It was kind of intense when he left the astral plane. Everything felt like too much, like his whole body was an exposed nerve receiving tons of information at once. The lights felt too bright, the sounds too strident and the touches too harsh. But with Keith, it never felt that way —Keith was the anchor that kept him from steering away, from being overwhelmed and dumbfounded. Keith was the only thing that wasn’t new for him, the only one that had steady him and pushed him forward, ready to catch him if he tripped or to pull him up if Shiro didn’t have energy to do so by himself.</p><p>Shiro is more than lucky to have him. To be loved by him. He has no idea what he could have done in his previous life to end up with Keith as his best friend when he was chasing his dreams. As his partner and right hand while fighting a war. And now as his boyfriend when the universe finally achieved peace.</p><p>Keith deserves everything. </p><p>Maybe that is why Shiro has been a little reluctant to take the next step in their relationship. A dark side in him is still waiting for Keith to suddenly look at Shiro and decide he doesn’t love him anymore. To realize how truly broken and unworthy Shiro really is, of how incapable he is of taking care of himself and much less someone as Keith, who deserves every single flower and star, every single smile and caress, every single opportunity to be happy and whole. </p><p>Shiro wants to make him happy, and he’s doing everything he can to do so. But he’s so overwhelmed by the fact that he would never be enough for what Keith’s worth, that he didn’t realize his fear is giving off the wrong impression. </p><p>“Shiro?” </p><p>He snaps his head up, Keith staring at him from where he is standing beside the couch, not taking a seat. There are two glasses of water in his hands, a layer of condensation coating the outside of the cup making Shiro uncomfortably aware of his dry throat but he’s more concerned about Keith’s expression. His eyebrows are drawn together in thought, lips pursued in an almost-pout, and his eyes carefully tucked away from Shiro’s sight, just under his dark fringe. Shiro spots him glancing at him through the strands, though. </p><p>“Yeah?” Shiro murmured, voice still rough, and offered his hand for Keith to give him a glass.</p><p>“Do you… uh…” Keith mumbled, words unintelligible, and Shiro tried to encourage him with a nod of his head. </p><p>Keith hesitates for a bit, shifting his weight from leg to leg, and Shiro thinks it’s better to take a sip of water, to give Keith enough time to think how to word what was bothering him and to try and get a hold of himself.</p><p>“Do you desire me?” </p><p>Shiro choked, <em>again</em>. </p><p>This time, though, water rushes painfully to his nose, bursting through his nostrils in thick gushes, making him snort and cough. He managed to put down the glass of water on the table before dropping it, but still some splashed over his clothes, the couch and the carpet. It’s from his mouth and nose, though, so, despite that being nasty, he’s very proud he didn’t actually spill the glass. </p><p>“I-I- K-keith-” he coughed, wiping the corner of his mouth to look up at him, raising his eyebrows when he sees his shoulders up to his ears, his face red.</p><p>“It’s just...” he muttered, “We’ve been together for months and you haven’t...” </p><p>Shiro stares wide-eyed at the vague gesture Keith makes with his free hand —it isn’t something vulgar, which Shiro appreciates a lot due to how mortified he is already— and frowns when Keith sighs, only one of his shoulders dropping loose. The other is tense, still up to the right side of his face.  </p><p>Shiro recalls many times that had happened before, when Keith is doubting himself due to someone else’s opinion. Last time it was a few days ago, when a General from the Merufh Quadrant told Keith off on his strategy to retrieve the territory some Galran rebels have taken on their planet. Keith had asked what was wrong with the retrieving method, which was very good from Shiro’s point of view, unbiased by his affection —Keith was an experienced strategist thanks to his time with the Blades. </p><p>Nonetheless, the Merufhee General wasn’t concerned by the strategy as much as they were by how it was <em>Keith’s</em> strategy. Shiro almost snaps his pencil in two. From how the room went silent, the shock was obvious from everyone in the room. Krolia had stepped and perched her hand on Keith’s shoulder then, asking them to elaborate. According to the General, they weren’t accustomed to receive instructions from someone like Keith, so weak and delicate-looking, better suited for the sidelines or the nursing stations than the actual battlefield. Having him lead the meeting was a sign of neglect and foolishness in their eyes.</p><p>Shiro was almost grateful for Kolivan’s intervention —a second later and he was sure he would have jumped over the table and ripped the General’s head off, politics be damned. Shiro was glad to see Kolivan sharing details about Keith’s experience and proficiency in the field, glad to see how appreciated Keith was by the Leader of the Blades. And then seeing Kolivan calling the General out on their undermining, saying that underestimating an ally, and much worse, an enemy, was what probably caused them to lose so much in a single battle made Shiro’s petty side gloat in satisfaction.</p><p>But the damage was done, and well after the General apologized under his breath and Shiro felt the tension loosen in the room, Keith’s right shoulder was still perched up beside the curve of his jaw, very much affected by what just happened. </p><p>It has happened too many times for Shiro’s comfort. He hates that people think they can just have an opinion over Keith and think of it as a fact when Keith has proved he’s worth it so many times. Has proven himself even when he shouldn’t. Keith has always been insecure, and having someone doubt on him makes his hard-earned confidence falter over his own self-esteem. </p><p>Shiro hates it. </p><p>And now he’s the one causing it. </p><p>“I just...” Keith trails off, and Shiro feels guilty.</p><p>“Keith,” he calls him, taking his free hand with both of his own. Shiro thinks Keith’s going to pull away, but he takes a step over to him, still looking away, “Hey, look at me.” </p><p>Keith's gaze goes anywhere but him. Over his shoulder, at their white curtains, beside him where the remote lies, on the carpet, to one of the many stains Shiro’s spit and water caused. Finally, with a small pull from Shiro’s end, Keith looks at him. His eyes waver, expression hesitant. Yet still, he’s just so beautiful to Shiro. </p><p>“I love you,” Shiro vows, admiring the blush that crosses by Keith's cheeks. “You know that.” </p><p>“I know,” Keith agrees, nodding slightly, eyes lowering and fixating on his hand between Shiro’s, “But that doesn’t mean you have to <em>want </em>me, you know?” </p><p>Shiro’s brow raises at his understanding tone, as if Shiro had been hiding something as important as his sexuality from his boyfriend. But, as much as he huffs, he’s relieved to know that being asexual wouldn’t trouble Keith. </p><p>“I want you, Keith,” he explains. Keith glances at him in disbelief, making him bark out a laugh. “What? I do!” </p><p>And Keith has the audacity to pout, lower lip jutting out prettily enough to kiss before he questions, “Then why haven’t you tried to…?”</p><p>He trails off, and Shiro figures he wants to gesture with his hand again —he can’t with one holding the glass of water and the other between Shiro’s fingers.</p><p>The thing is that Shiro had tried. Not very obviously so, since he’s always trying to keep in check his want for Keith. But sometimes it’s very difficult coming home late after a long day of work and finding Keith just hanging around his rooms, welcoming him with a soft smile and a promise for takeout and movies until Shiro falls asleep in his arms. Then waking up with those lean arms wrapped around him, both in bed even when Shiro doesn’t remember walking to the bedroom. Shiro is always baffled when it comes to Keith’s strength and capacity to hold him up and manhandle him however he likes. </p><p>The slow mornings are something Shiro has always loved; waking Keith up with soft kisses and nuzzles, having him grumble and try to pull away because, opposite from Shiro’s early bird nature, Keith is a grumpy zombie that’s hard to get out of bed. Shiro wonders if it would be harder if they had any other activity during the night aside from sleeping, but he always trails away from the thought in fear that his desire would start showing in his touch and caresses. He prefers kissing Keith’s nose to make it wrinkle and then getting up to get some coffee done. Sometimes he has to bring the cup to Keith’s waiting hands, still sprawled on Shiro’s bed, shirtless and inviting. But it’s somehow worse when Keith follows him to the kitchen as he works the coffee machine, tucking himself to Shiro’s back and pressing soft, shapeless kisses behind his neck, a nip every now and then, making Shiro’s skin crawl in want.</p><p>There’s nothing he wants more than having Keith in his arms, finding the ways he likes to be touched, the ways he likes to be kissed. He wants to coax out sounds from him that he would never hear in another context, or maybe how similar they are from the grunts and huffs Keith lets out when they spar. That’s why he finds himself kissing Keith deeply sometimes, or looming over him when Keith is the one who falls asleep mid movie and Shiro just <em>wants</em>. But he stops himself. He tries to reason with that part of his mind that’s just begging him to take the next step on their relationship, his insecurity and self-deprecation sweeping deep into him and having him just sigh and pull away, restraining himself.</p><p>Keith always looks hesitant when Shiro pulls away, when he slows their kissing or stops completely. Shiro’s surprised Keith has just questioned him about it, being that it’s been months since the first time Shiro stopped their making out session —he pressed their foreheads together, got a deep, steadying breath and pecked Keith’s nose until Keith slapped him with giggles wheezing from his parted lips— to keep himself from going further.</p><p>Their relationship was still new then, so Shiro thought having that kind of nerves was normal. But then weeks rolled into months, months growing almost into a year. And, still, Shiro couldn’t. </p><p>It didn’t took a lot of work to figure out why, seeing how self-deprecating Shiro was even before Kerberos, but taking into consideration the unmovable force Keith was in his life, proving on and on again how he was worth it, one would think Shiro would be cured just by his love and devotion.</p><p>It doesn’t work that way, of course, and that’s why all of the Voltron Team is going to therapy, despite how much they have each other and how loved they are. There are things love can’t do, aside from being there for the other and, apparently, bring oneself back from the afterlife.</p><p>“Shiro?”</p><p>Shiro blinks up, Keith’s pout more prominent at how he lost himself in thought.</p><p>“Sorry,” he apologized despite knowing how Keith’s brow furrows when Shiro apologizes out of nowhere —he has tried to work on it, because he’s aware apologizing for everything isn’t okay, but old habits die hard.</p><p>“I just...” Keith started, gaze falling to the glass of water still in his hand. “Why?”</p><p>Shiro stares at him. He knows he can tell Keith everything. It’s partially why they have such a trustworthy relationship, but somehow the words are escaping him, and he’s afraid that saying them in the wrong order could make things worse.</p><p>Keith would forgive him, of course, but Shiro is troubled by how Keith’s right shoulder is still perched up in the side of his face.</p><p>“I-” Shiro clears his throat and shakes his head, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment. He can’t look at Keith in the eye. “Would you believe me if I tell you it’s because I think I’m going to ruin it?”</p><p>Keith stays silent for a beat too long, and then for another. Shiro doesn’t need to look at him to interpret his silence; he can feel the way his eyes burn holes on his face.</p><p>“You <em>what</em>?”</p><p>Shiro laughs, a bitter and contemptuous thing.</p><p>“Yeah,” he mumbles, brow tight down over his eyes while he stares at Keith’s hand in his grasp. He starts to trace circles on the back of it, thumb brushing the soft hair and underlining the barely visible vein there.</p><p>“Shiro,” Keith calls him, almost stern, but Shiro keeps his head down.</p><p>“It’s kind of stupid, I know.”</p><p>“<em>Shiro</em>.”</p><p>Shiro sighs, basking in the little time he takes to gather himself and look up at him. He’s not surprised to see him frowning, lips tight in a line.</p><p>“Have you seen yourself?”</p><p>And, well, the question is kind of confusing. Shiro feels he lost some important information.</p><p>“What?” Shiro asks, and Keith rolls his eyes, half turning to leave his glass of water in the table behind him, “Keith, what are you-”</p><p>He cuts himself off with a gasp the moment Keith climbs over his lap, the couch giving under Keith’s knees on either side of Shiro’s thighs. The movement isn’t sudden whatsoever, but he’s startled enough that his hands let go of Keith’s and instead hover awkwardly on the sides, to which Keith grumbles and reaches for them, guiding them down to his hips.</p><p>“W-what, <em>Keith</em>!” he tries, but Keith presses Shiro’s hands on his hips and Shiro can’t help himself from grasping them. Only when Keith is sure Shiro isn’t going to pull away, he lets go.</p><p>“There’s no way you’d ruin it.” Keith says, perching his arms over Shiro’s shoulders and letting his weight rest on his lap. “You’re hot and I want you.”</p><p>Shiro frowns, but can’t really follow Keith’s thread of conversation with the way Keith leans over him, his position on Shiro’s thighs allowing him to hover and loom. It’s even more difficult when he presses a kiss over Shiro’s gaping mouth, trailing down with feathery pecks down to the corner of his jaw and down his neck. Shiro has to physically restrain himself from shivering when he feels Keith’s lips just over his racing pulse. All the blood he actually needs in his head to try and get a hold on what Keith is implying runs south, making him even more aware of Keith’s constant weight on his lap.</p><p>“I- What?” he asks again, having to shake his head a little to clear up the thin fog of pleasure Keith gives him with a soft nip below his ear, “Keith…”</p><p>“And I love you too,” Keith comments against his skin, as if he’s telling Shiro the weather and not vowing his affection, as if it doesn’t make Shiro’s heart jump and do somersaults on his chest, “So even if you ruin sex, there’s no way I wouldn’t want to have it with you.”</p><p>Shiro blinks his eyes open wide, and his grip on Keith’s hips tightens and pushes, pulling away from Keith’s insisting mouth on his neck. Shiro has to cramp against the nudgy backrest of the couch to actually put distance between them, especially when Keith tries to fight it. He catches the way Keith winces when the prosthetic fingers dig into his hip bone, and he forces his prosthetic to relax.</p><p>“Wait, <em>what</em>?” Shiro breathes, already feeling his lungs failing him, “What are you talking about?”</p><p>Keith pauses for a second, narrowing down his eyes at Shiro, and he opens his mouth to answer, only to close it a second later when confusion washes over him.</p><p>“Wait, you’re not talking about ruining the sex, are you?” Keith asks, and Shiro’s laugh bubbles nervously out of him before he can’t help it, “What- <em>Don’t laugh, Shiro</em>. What were you talking about?”</p><p>“About us,” Shiro explains, letting go of Keith’s hip to make a gesture between them, “About our relationship.”</p><p>Keith stares at him, eyebrow burrowed in thought, and then he shakes his head, baffled.</p><p>“Because of the sex?” he asks, and Shiro doesn't know if he should but nods, “Are you bad at it or something?”</p><p>Shiro feels himself blush.</p><p>“I- <em>Keith</em>,” he reprimands, but Keith doesn’t seem to care.</p><p>“What? That’s what you’re saying, right?” he insists, apparently not even a little abashed with his stream of questions. “That you're bad at sex?”</p><p>Shiro flushes more, mortified, “I’m not- <em>Keith!</em>”</p><p>“Then what?” Keith asks this time, right shoulder up tight below his ear, “Why would you think sex is going to ruin us if it’s not because you’re bad at it?”</p><p>Shiro sputters, baffled.</p><p>“It’s not about the sex,” Shiro says, then frowning, “I mean, it <em>is</em> about having sex but not <em>about</em> the sex.”</p><p>Keith stares at him and Shiro knows what he’s thinking before he even hears it.</p><p>“Then why are you saying you’re bad at sex?”</p><p>“I didn't say <em>that</em>!” Shiro is quick to contradict, and Keith raises an eyebrow, “I didn't!”</p><p>“Then what?” He asks again, almost too quiet, and Shiro takes a moment to just breathe, trying to calm down and have an actual conversation. With Keith seated over his lap, more or less, which is very hard considering how right it feels having him pressed up against him, feeling the heat from his body sweep through their clothes.</p><p>Shiro has tried to keep himself from acting on his desires for months now, and having Keith over him, ready to do it the moment Shiro agrees, is proving to be even more difficult to keep his needs in check.</p><p>“I meant that I’m afraid,” Shiro whispers, eyes falling away from Keith’s questioning ones, “It’s stupid but I am. I’m constantly thinking that maybe someday you’ll look at me and decide you just don't love me anymore, that I’m not worth it with so much baggage, and that you’ll leave me.”</p><p>He feels Keith tense a bit, but Shiro doesn’t stop.</p><p>“There’s so much I still can’t work out about myself. There’s still so many problems I can’t face and that I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready to face.” Shiro takes a shaky breath, his mind wandering back to when this body wasn’t his, to when he caused so much pain to the people he loved the most, to the most important person in his life. It’s still hard for him to look at the scar on Keith’s cheek and acknowledge that he caused it. “Being with you is the only thing that feels actually right, but I’m always afraid that it’s going to end and it’ll be my fault. And not having sex with you is the way I found to protect myself. Because I can’t lose everything if I can’t have everything, right?”</p><p>He tries to tilt his tone in the end as a joke, his laugh half-hearted and bitter. He knows it’s not funny, that he shouldn’t try to laugh it off, and it’s reminded that Keith hates when he does that kind of jokes when the words hang heavy on the silence that follows. Shiro attempts to close his eyes to keep himself from thinking too much. He knows Keith is always against how Shiro feels less than what he really is. He knows it’s only a matter of time for the words to sink in and Keith will absolutely deny the mere possibility of him leaving Shiro on his own. But the silence stretches for too long and the little bitter voice in the back of Shiro’s head starts whispering and snickering that maybe he fucked up by telling him, that now that Shiro gave him the idea, Keith will think it’s for the best and will leave him.</p><p>Of course it’s ridiculous, but Shiro can't help it.</p><p>“What the <em>fuck</em>, Shiro,” Keith hisses at last, his hands cradling Shiro’s face and making him look up at him. His thumbs trace below Shiro’s eyes, and Shiro wonders for a moment if he started crying but he wasn't aware of it. “I’ll never, <em>ever</em> leave you, Shiro. There’s no way I’ll even consider it, I swear.”</p><p>“Keith,” Shiro murmurs, and Keith shakes his head, frown even deeper.</p><p>“Don't ‘Keith’ me,” he grumbles, nose wrinkled, “You need to hear it: I’ll never leave you, Shiro. I’ll be by your side for as long as you want me.”</p><p><em>Forever might be too short</em>, Shiro thinks briefly, breathing out a laugh.</p><p>“I know, Keith, it’s just…”</p><p>“And for sex?” Keith interrupts, rolling his eyes at him fondly and making him grin, “Shiro, you could be the worst lover in the whole universe and I wouldn't care.”</p><p>Shiro doubts that’s the case, but the declaration warms him as if it was.</p><p>“You wouldn't?” He asks softly despite himself, and Keith rolls his eyes once again.</p><p>“Of course not, you dork,” he snorts, “Bad sex isn’t the end of the world.”</p><p>Shiro’s mouth twists, knowing that it’s not about him, but just a statement. Still, he muses over it, looking down to how his thumb is tracing Keith’s hipbone in the sliver of skin between his sweatpants and his shirt. He can’t help feeling the soft blow to his pride. </p><p>“I’m not bad at sex,” he states, and immediately winces at how condescending it sounds.</p><p>Keith hums, amused by that, his fingers trailing up to Shiro’s shoulders and then down to his chest.</p><p>“You’re not?” he asks, taunting, his head tilted to a side in curiosity. Shiro huffs, annoyed despite it being just a rouse.</p><p>“No, I-I-” Shiro hesitates, half-smile half-scowl on his lips, but he doesn’t back down. “I’m good at it.”</p><p>Keith’s smirk unfurls slowly, eyes darkened in interest, but Shiro is troubled by how they glint with a challenge.</p><p>“Really?” Keith asks quietly with a roll of his hips that has Shiro tightening his hold to stop himself from thrusting up. He hadn’t noticed because of all the confusion from before, but he’s half-hard already just by having Keith on his lap.</p><p>“Yes,” he breathes, and Keith’s smile twitches in the corner of his lips, “I am.”</p><p>“Well.” Keith looms over him again, shortening the distance between them. He doesn’t kiss Shiro, though, turning away the moment his breath tickles over Shiro’s lips, and instead pecks his cheek, trailing down to his jaw and breathing in. “I wouldn’t know, you know?”</p><p>Okay, that’s a low blow.</p><p>“Keith…” He tries to say. To apologize, maybe. But Keith shushes him softly, hands smoothing down his chest and stopping a shy from the hem of his pants, fingers tracing his belly through the rough shirt Shiro is questioning why he’s still wearing.</p><p><em>We’re not having sex</em>, he tries to remind himself.</p><p><em>Aren’t we? </em>The less rational part of his mind tries to taunt.</p><p>“Don’t apologize. I understand. I just...” Keith murmurs, a sudden frown wrinkling between his brows, and Shiro is gifted with the sight of Keith’s blush slowly spreading through his cheeks, “I just…”</p><p>Shiro’s eyes catch the vague movement of Keith’s hand between them, once again not vulgar or in any way suggestive. Shiro is surprised that even when Keith was the one to almost push him against the couch to climb over his lap, he has the bashfulness to blush like that.</p><p>“Baby,” Shiro sighs, one of his hands finally letting Keith’s hip go to cradle his face and make their eyes meet, Keith pouting shyly. “You want it.”</p><p>Even embarrassed, Keith scoffs, rolling his eyes, “I think that’s pretty obvious by now.”</p><p>Shiro chuckles, revealing in the way Keith’s cheeks go redder, a subtle plum color hanging on the crest of his cheeks and bridge of his nose. Shiro smiles, thumbing across it.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, for- uh, well- making you do this,” Shiro apologizes, and even when he sees Keith’s opposition of him apologizing for everything, he doesn’t say anything. Shiro attempts to word it better, “For making you wait, I mean.”</p><p>“‘s okay,” Keith mumbles, lower lip prettily stuck out. Shiro can see the tiny smirk curving the corner, though, “Make it up to me?”</p><p>Shiro puffs out a breath from his nose, trying not to laugh, and then lets his hand slide back into Keith’s hair, fingers threading through black silky strands until his palm is pressed against Keith’s nape. Keith closes his eyes when Shiro leaves the barest of scratches, and his body visibly shivers, his neck arching back to follow Shiro’s hand.</p><p>“Okay,” he murmurs, Keith’s eyes blinking open, “Kiss me?”</p><p>Keith’s previously half open mouth, jaw slack from Shiro’s touch, closes tightly with a barely-held grin, and Shiro feels Keith’s hand go up to the center of his chest, leaning into him and finally pressing their lips together. It’s soft at first, just like every single kiss they had shared —or the ones Shiro had started, because Keith still tries to convey his feelings of devotion and love with too rough caresses and too eager touches. Shiro loves every single one of them, but there’s something else tugging at Shiro’s gut right now, pulling his insides down and tight. It’s anticipation, he’s well aware, because this time both of them know what they’re doing, what they want, what will come next.</p><p>It’s not a simple kiss that will end the moment Shiro thinks it’s getting heated. It’s the kiss meant to get them there.</p><p>Keith lets out the softest of breaths when he pulls away just a little, lips pressing back almost immediately, and Shiro finds himself trapped against the couch, Keith’s hands pushing his back to the bumpy cushion and his mouth completely busied by Keith’s eager one. He doesn’t pull away as he would have before, instead basking in the feeling of Keith all over him, taking his time to appreciate lean hands wandering over his chest and the ever-present weight over his thighs. Shiro sighs, letting his muscles relax under Keith’s slender fingers, and starts trailing his own down Keith’s back, stopping just shy of the hem of his shirt.</p><p>It’s a bliss to finally let his want take over him after so long, letting out an appreciative hum when he grips Keith’s hips and presses him down on his already interested hard-on. But the way Keith suddenly trembles on his arms, kisses turning sloppy and clumsy, makes him frown. Keith is being weirdly eager, his touch a little bit more on the desperate side, and doubt starts to grow inside his chest. He pauses for a second, aware that Keith is as hard as he is judging by the hot line against the side of his hip, but he tries not to think about it or he might trail away from what he wants to make sure, his rational thoughts already wavering at the mere idea. It might be the nerves, but still Shiro has to ask.</p><p>“Hey.” Shiro has to pull away to say it, Keith following him the second their lips part, and Shiro can't help but chuckle, indulging Keith for a moment before he parts. Keith pouts at him, making him laugh. </p><p>“What?” Keith grumbles, one hand sliding up the side of Shiro’s neck and grazing his nails into Shiro’s buzzcut. Shiro’s eyes roll back before he can stop himself, sighing in bliss, and feels Keith’s smile against his neck, not knowing when he leaned over him again.</p><p>“Wait.” Shiro tries, but Keith starts kissing his neck, and the fog of desire makes Shiro reach blindly to Keith’s nape, holding him there, “Oh, <em>Keith</em>…”</p><p>Keith hums, opening his mouth and nipping, and Shiro starts to wonder why he had stopped him, why he tried to ask such a stupid question in the first place.</p><p>That is, of course, until Keith digs his teeth a little too hard and Shiro yelps, his fingers through Keith’s hair tugging hard. The sharp pain from the bite clears up his thoughts frighteningly fast.</p><p>“Keith!” he gasps. Keith outright growls and fights the hold of his fist in his hair, but Shiro doesn’t relent, careful to loosen it when Keith winces.</p><p>“What!” Keith exclaims, keeping still when he realizes Shiro isn’t going to let go, and his shoulders slump down, arching his head back to Shiro’s fist, “I’m sorry. Was that too hard?”</p><p>Keith thumbs around the throbbing bite, kind of apologetic, and Shiro stares at him, a thoughtful frown on his face when the question isn’t tilted as a tease, more as a genuine query, and he narrows his eyes.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you like it rough, baby?”</p><p>A full-body shiver shakes Keith’s body, and Shiro’s brow raises.</p><p>“Dunno,” Keith exhales, his cheeks coloring the same way they do when Shiro uses pet names. Shiro supposes it’s because of it more than the implication of giving it to him rough, “Might have to find out.”</p><p>Shiro contains his smirk, the thought being very tempting, but the way Keith worded his answer has his brain throwing questions at him. He can’t keep going without knowing.</p><p>“Shiro?” Keith murmurs, his right shoulder starting to hitch up, and Shiro is quick to drop the hand on his nape to his shoulder, digging the thumb on the muscle there until Keith melts.</p><p>He keeps going for a few seconds more, Keith closing his eyes and groaning when Shiro cracks the contracture formed there from stress and anxiety. He rolls his spine, too, and Shiro takes a sharp breath, his prosthetic hand holding Keith’s hip, clenching for half a second before relaxing. He doesn’t want him to stop, somehow encouraging him with a soft pull and push, but answers —he needs answers.</p><p>“Have you done this before?” </p><p>Keith blinks his eyes open, stopping his movement for a second. Shiro tries to read his gaze, but it’s carefully blank.</p><p>“I know how it works,” Keith says, so confident in himself Shiro can’t help but laugh. Keith frowns, petulant when he asks, “What?” </p><p>“I asked if you have done this before,” Shiro explains, splaying his fingers over Keith’s side, feeling him shiver though he tries not to, “Not if you know how it works.” </p><p>“I-” Keith scoffs and frowns, rolling his eyes, “It’s the same thing.” </p><p>“It’s not,” Shiro murmurs, fidgeting with the edge of Keith’s shirt and stealing a caress from the sliver of skin peaking above the hem of his pants. </p><p>“It’s not rocket science,” Keith grumbles back, and Shiro sighs sternly.</p><p>“But you have done rocket science,” Shiro points out as-a-matter-of-fact-ly.</p><p>And Keith —precious, beautiful, fantastic Keith— pouts, wrinkles over his nose. Shiro wants to kiss him so badly.</p><p>“Keith.” Shiro tries, steadying Keith’s hips over his lap and staring into his eyes, finding hesitation, “Be honest with me.” </p><p>Keith stays silent for more than Shiro anticipated, his hands clenching and loosening over Shiro’s shoulders. </p><p>“I’ve...,” Keith mutters, bites his kiss-loved lower lip and blushes further, “I’ve never… with someone...” </p><p>Shiro follows with his eyes the vague gesture he does in the air between them and has to make a physical effort to focus on processing what Keith is trying to tell him, shock falling over him like an avalanche.</p><p>And the thing is Shiro knew. He <em>knew </em>and still, hearing Keith admit it —<em>barely</em> admit it, really, because Keith didn’t even finish the phrase, stiff on his lap— has Shiro completely shocked. </p><p>“Oh.” He trembles. </p><p>“Oh,” Keith repeats. </p><p>Shiro is aware Keith is inexperienced. He figured as much after the thought came to him one afternoon, recalling the day they started dating —Shiro had confessed with eyes full of tears at the mere thought of losing him and gripping Keith’s hand so hard he was worried he had caused more injuries to Keith’s already beaten up body. Keith had tried to kiss him instead of answering properly, too eager, off-centered and clumsy. Shiro was charmed by it, obviously, as he is with everything related to Keith, but in that moment, cradling Keith’s face with his hands and softening a kiss with too much tongue for a first kiss, he didn’t think much of it, sinking into the warm, swirling feeling of being loved. </p><p>Thinking back to their Garrison days, Keith had never mentioned past boyfriends or crushes to Shiro, which Shiro figured it was just a matter of time because Shiro was his only close friend and the only one Keith would trust enough to share sensitive information, even seek advice, muttering with a red face turned to the ground to avoid Shiro’s gaze.  </p><p>Maybe Keith wasn’t that interested in boys like Shiro was at his age. Maybe he wasn’t interested in anyone, which was completely fine. Or maybe, just <em>maybe</em>, the rumors about Keith having a major crush on him were true and Keith wouldn’t talk about his crush to the crush himself. Somehow that makes more sense, but Shiro is still very overwhelmed by that fact, because that would mean Keith has been crushing on him, maybe even in love with him, ever since they met and Shiro can’t handle it. </p><p>“Shiro?” </p><p>He blinks up at Keith, realizing he had been staying quiet for too long and the silence might be misinterpreted. Keith is frowning. </p><p>“Oh,” he repeats, for good measure and stupidly. Keith’s eyebrows scrunch deeper, “You’ve never...?” </p><p>Keith huffs, exasperated at Shiro’s obvious incapacity to connect two brain cells and ask something else.</p><p>“Yeah. Never.”</p><p>Shiro stays silent for a long second, Keith’s growing upset.</p><p>“Not even…?” Shiro keeps himself from being the one being vulgar, but the gesture he does with his hand is kind of suggestive.</p><p>“Fool around?” Keith asks, the burrow in his brow now thoughtful, “I wasn’t close enough to someone to fool around, Shiro. Only you.”</p><p>And Shiro knows that. He <em>knows</em> it and it’s still very difficult to process. </p><p>Keith is the most gorgeous man on the planet, even the whole universe, Shiro can dare to say. And the thought that no one, absolutely <em>no one</em> has touched Keith like this, even for something casual, is unthinkable.</p><p>“Oh,” Shiro breathes, and Keith’s frown deepens, pulling away a little.</p><p>“Is that a problem?” he asks, a scowl about to form in his mouth, but Shiro shakes his head, unsure on how to explain how that little detail turns him incredibly on.</p><p>“It’s…” Shiro clears his throat and swallows, “quite the opposite, actually.</p><p>He feels a bit winded while he traces shapeless figures in Keith’s lower back and Keith raises an eyebrow, a glint of interest shining in his eyes.</p><p>“Oh?” he inquires, leaning over his space, and Shiro gulps, “You’re into it.”</p><p>It’s not a question, but Shiro tries to shake his head.</p><p>“It’s… interesting,” he concedes, but Keith’s smirk, curling and tilting to a side, lets him know his half-lie doesn’t work.</p><p>“You like it,” he states again, and Shiro tries to object, but Keith rolls his hips and every word attempting to get out of his mouth comes out garbled, “You like being my first.”</p><p>“I-” Shiro stutters, his face flushing dangerously hot to make him faint, “I don't-”</p><p>“You gonna ruin me for everyone?” Keith murmurs, shortening the distance between them, hovering just an inch or so away from Shiro’s mouth. “Aren’t you, Shiro?”</p><p>Shiro takes a breath, dizzy with the closeness, by how near to the bullseye Keith is with his teasing. But he’s not sure that’s exactly what he wants.</p><p>“Keith…” he pleads, and Keith hums, pointedly rubbing his crotch against Shiro’s.</p><p>“Yeah?” Keith exhales, breath tickling Shiro’s panting mouth, and he can feel more than see Keith’s smirk, “Gonna take care of me?”</p><p>Shiro snaps his eyes open, groaning loudly at how his cock twitches in interest, and Keith pulls away, frown already half-forming in his face.</p><p>“What…” But he stops when he sees the way Shiro is flushed up to his ears, the heat from arousal and embarrassment burning his cheeks, “Oh.”</p><p>Shiro averts his eyes, mortified, but Keith is quick to cradle his head with his hands and make him turn back. Shiro can’t read what flickers through Keith’s eyes, and it scares him. Maybe Shiro’s surprising kink on Keith’s virginity isn't as hot for Keith as it is for Shiro, and the thought of having offended Keith in some way makes dread fill his chest.</p><p>“Keith.” He tries, not knowing what else to say next, but Keith beats him to it.</p><p>“Oh, god,” Keith murmurs, voice is ridden from the teasing, and Shiro blinks, feeling him huff against his mouth in disbelief, “You <em>are </em>into it.”</p><p>“I’m not-”</p><p>But Keith makes this outright <em>sinful</em> grind of hips, and Shiro groans as loud as before, his cock twitching because of the relieving pressure and asking for more.</p><p>“You’re not…?” Keith prompts, a tiny petulant smile curving the corner of his lips, and Shiro doesn’t whimper, but it's a near thing.</p><p>“I’m into you?” Shiro asks, despite it being true, and Keith barks out a laugh, “What?! It’s true!”</p><p>Keith shakes from the laughter, pink cheeks growing hotter with the effort, and he hunches over himself, hiding his face into the crook of Shiro’s shoulders.</p><p>“<em>Keith</em>,” Shiro protests, because he hasn't stopped laughing and it’s getting contagious, “It’s true.”</p><p>Keith snorts, turning a bit to huff against Shiro’s pulse, and then he pulls away.</p><p>“I believe you.” Keith cups the side of his face, and then leans a bit to him. “I’m into you, too.”</p><p>A bubbly, happy feeling fills Shiro’s insides, and he tries to keep from smiling, but Keith catches him and laughs again.</p><p>“Shut up,” he complains, and then Keith tilts closer, pecking his lips, “Keith…”</p><p>Keith shushes him, giggles still shaking his shoulders, but he lowers his face to Shiro’s neck, kissing down to his pulse and shoulder. His skin crawls with goosebumps, the fluttery feeling of Keith’s light kisses making him relax. Before he can catch himself, his thumbs are making little circles over Keith’s hipbone, and he feels him tremble and pause, Keith’s breath hitching when he rolls down his ass.</p><p>“Would you?” he asks in a murmur, and Shiro hums in reply. “Would you take care of me?”</p><p>Shiro pulls away a bit and turns to meet Keith’s eyes, his lashes fluttering close and his mouth opening in a sigh when Shiro guides his hips down unto his, their erections rubbing together through their clothes.</p><p>“Would you let me, baby?” Shiro asks, because he wants to know how much Keith is willing to give before taking, “Would you like me to?”</p><p>“Yeah, I-” Keith’s breath stutters, frame trembling from Shiro’s wandering hands, “<em>Yes</em>. Please, Shiro…”</p><p>Shiro feels a rumble shake his chest, coming out from his throat as a low growl, and he lets go of Keith’s hip, smoothing down the front of his thighs. He doesn’t want to touch yet. He doesn’t even want to look at how hard Keith is in his pants or his control might snap, so he settles to just let his fingers hover close to Keith’s erection.</p><p>“You want to lay down, sweetheart?”</p><p>Keith opens his mouth and then closes it, shrugging.</p><p>“I like it here,” he mutters, grinding down to state the point. Shiro figures as much —this way Keith has control of how they move and somehow this isn’t as mortifying to Shiro’s fizzled out brain as sex itself, although it makes him feel like a horny teenager. “Why? You want me somewhere else?”</p><p>Shiro hums, tilting his head, and Keith keeps with the grinding. Shiro lets him move as he likes while his fingers move up and down the sides of Keith’s thighs. His dick starts feeling uncomfortably wet and tight in his sweats.</p><p>“I want you everywhere,” he confesses, feeling his boyfriend still for a second before continuing.</p><p>“Oh? Really?”</p><p>He knows the way Keith says it is meant to tease him, but Shiro isn’t having it.</p><p>“Yeah,” he breathes, sliding up Keith’s side with his hand and pushing the shirt up to his ribs. He thumbs at them for a minute until Keith shivers, “I think about you all the time.”</p><p>Keith huffs, leaning into his touch, and Shiro obliges raising his hand to his pec, rubbing over his nipple with a feather-light stroke. Keith shivers against him, grinding pausing for half a second before carrying on a bit faster, mouth hanging open in a barely-stopped moan.</p><p>“T-tell me about it,” Keith stumbles out, and Shiro feels himself smile.</p><p>He takes his time to tease until the nipple is perked, goosebumps raising with every caress, and he buries his face on Keith’s neck, breathing him in.</p><p>“In my bed, every morning,” Shiro starts, recalling the soft edges around Keith’s features when he just woke up, “when you’re warm from sleep and soft from my kisses.”</p><p>Keith hums, prompting him to continue, and Shiro does as best as he can —he’s never been one to talk dirty during sex, but he likes the idea of penting Keith up with his words, even if they’re a little too honest. He can’t help himself; he’s in love.</p><p>“In the kitchen, when you’re shirtless and whine about coffee,” Shiro murmurs below his ear, “When you’re so needy for my attention, you don’t even wait for the coffee to be ready before you have your hands on me.”</p><p>“You’re hot, I can’t help it,” Keith breathes out. Shiro’s spine tingles with want.</p><p>“I just imagine you being needy in so many other ways.” Shiro presses against the corner of his jaw and sighs, “I just want you in so many ways I barely can contain myself.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Shiro hums an affirmation, kissing Keith’s rising pulse on the side of his neck.</p><p>“When you kiss me goodbye when we part and when you smile so beautifully when we meet again at the end of the day.”</p><p>Keith grumbles, and Shiro pauses, feeling heat raise through Keith’s thin skin against his lips.</p><p>“I’m not beautiful,” he murmurs, not really a protest.</p><p>“You’re the most beautiful man alive,” Shiro vows, and Keith scoffs.</p><p>“Have you seen yourself?”</p><p>“I can’t even compare.”</p><p>Shiro knows Keith rolled his eyes at him, but his hips roll harder and he can’t really be bothered by it. </p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Where else do you want me?”</p><p>Shiro smirks, starting to understand what Keith is into —especially being wanted even outside the bedroom, it seems. He might have to prod a bit more, though.</p><p>“On the gym mat, while we spar,” he says, moving his prosthetic hand to Keith’s lower back to help him grind, the cold from the prosthetic starting to warm with Keith’s skin, “I just want to take you right there. Or during official meetings, when you look at me from the other side of the table. I wouldn’t even care if there was someone there, I’d just take you.”</p><p>Keith shivers, more prominent than before, and the thought that Keith wants to be fucked in a public space where everyone could see them makes Shiro’s cock drip precum onto his boxers, causing him groan.</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>,” Keith breathes, and Shiro sighs. “Where else?”</p><p>The fog of lust is too dense for Shiro to think properly, too gone into the pleasure he’s not even sure how he’s still talking, but his horny mind somehow works out a perfect answer.</p><p>“On the bridge,” he whispers reverently, “Just where everyone can see us. Where they can see you take my cock and moan for more. Fuck you against the control panel until you tremble and beg for me to stop.”</p><p>Keith’s breath hitches, and his rubbing grows frantic.</p><p>“W-what if I want to fuck you?” he asks out of breath, and Shiro huffs out a laugh despite himself.</p><p>“Oh, honey, I would let you take me anywhere,” Shiro chuckles, feeling oh, so bold, with Keith trembling in his arms, rubbing their cocks together, “Over the kitchen counter, against a hallway wall, bend over the meeting table. <em>Anywhere</em>.”</p><p>Keith moans out, hips starting to stutter, and Shiro tries to stave off his own orgasm, tries to be completely conscious to see Keith fall apart. Because this is even more than he would have ever imagined. This is better than every single fantasy he has at night, with a hand around himself or fingers deep inside him.</p><p>“I-I’m-” Keith arches his back, moan caught in his throat, and Shiro feels over the moon.</p><p>“Yeah, baby?”</p><p>“I’m close…”</p><p>Shiro shouldn’t feel so proud of it, of making Keith feel so good he’s shaking from the effort to move, to chase off his orgasm, but he is. Impossibly so.  </p><p>“You’re doing good, sweetie,” Shiro murmurs, starting to move his own hips to help Keith’s move, this time holding him and guiding him down. “So good for me.”</p><p>Keith breathes out shakily, but his thrusting doesn’t relent.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>His voice is breathy, the syllables of the simple word drawing out in the start of a whine, and Shiro feels himself starting to lose it.</p><p>“Yeah, so, <em>so good</em>,” he keeps saying, the heat on his navel tightening and seconds away from snapping. “Come for me, baby. I want to see you.”</p><p>Keith whimpers at that and the roll of his thrusts stutters. He tenses all over, a hot wetness spurting through his pants and smearing over Shiro’s. Shiro pulls away to look at him and sighs when he sees his expression, mouth open in a half moan, lips pink and wet, possibly either from biting them so hard or licking over them too much. His cheeks are red with a furious blush and his eyes are dark and liquid fire, fogged out from the afterglow. Shiro stares for a bit, dazed, and holds Keith’s face with his hand, passing his thumb over the crest of his blushed cheek while Keith blinks a few times, face turning into Shiro’s palm.</p><p>“Oh,” Keith exhales, soft and voice raspy, “That was…”</p><p>Shiro smiles when Keith trails off, and brushes away the few sweaty strands that stick to Keith’s forehead, hair much more disheveled than normal.</p><p>“You liked it, baby?”</p><p>Keith’s lips twist a bit, containing a shy smile, and then he looks down to Shiro’s lap, his cock still straining against his sweats even after Keith’s own is starting to soften. Shiro lets himself look then, the wet patch on Keith’s black pants looking very lickable.</p><p>“You didn’t come,” Keith points out suddenly, eyes fixated on the still visible bump on Shiro’s crotch, and Shiro feels afraid when he sees Keith’s right shoulder move up.</p><p>He’s about to say something, to excuse himself and say that he was feeling very good but wanted Keith to come first, but all the words cut off to a yelp when Keith pushes him down to the seats of the couch, kissing him fiercely. And it’s somehow weird having missed kissing Keith when he just saw him fall apart in his arms, come with just rubbing through their clothes, but he’s so unbelievably in love with this man he doesn’t even care how desperate he kisses back.</p><p>He groans, feeling Keith’s tongue lick the inside of his mouth with no finesse, maybe because he’s clumsy from his orgasm or maybe just because Keith is a desperate thing. Still, Shiro revels in it and Keith’s constant press of his ass over his still hard cock, making him twitch.</p><p>“Oh,” Shiro breathes when Keith kisses down his neck, licking over the bite he left there before, “Ah, Keith…”</p><p>“Hm,” Keith hums on his skin, kissing and breathing deep, “Gonna come?”</p><p>Shiro trembles, his spine arching up to meet Keith’s hips. He’s so close to coming that he can’t control the way his voice pitches up in whines.</p><p>“I-I- K-keith…”</p><p>Then Keith shifts over him, one of his hands coming between them and pulling down Shiro’s sweatpants, just enough for his dick to spring out. Shiro gasps at the sudden bareness, and before he can cover himself or be mortified about it, Keith wraps his hand around him, stroking him fully from base to head in a swift move. Shiro’s eyes close on their own volition because of the pleasure, Keith’s fingers around him.</p><p>“Yeah?” Keith asks again, amusement hanging from his tone, and Shiro moans when he feels him move above him, as if Shiro is inside him and not rubbing one off with his hand, “Oh, god, you’re so hard…”</p><p>Shiro thrusts up into the ring of his hand and suddenly is aware of how Keith’s is moaning, breathless and desperate. It might be the overstimulation, Shiro tries to rationalize, the front of Keith’s pants wet with cum, but soon he feels how Keith grows hard again. He can't get a hold to the thought when suddenly Keith curses and brings his other hand to the front of his pants, pulling out his growing erection.</p><p>"W-what?" he breathes, looking down and finding Keith's hard-on, now free from the confines of his clothes and bare against the skin of his stomach.</p><p>It's lean, like the rest of Keith's body, curved to the left and wet all over the shaft. There's a hint of purple on the angry red head, and Shiro wants to have it in his mouth so badly.</p><p>"What?" Keith repeats, looking at their cocks. He wraps them together in his hand, stroking down with a sigh which Shiro follows with a whimper.</p><p>"You're-" Shiro tries, but Keith moves his hand with more purpose. Seeing his own cock just beside Keith's, feeling the way Keith twitches against him, growing impossibly hotter by the second, has him almost exploding.</p><p>"I'm what?" Keith asks again, panting against Shiro's chin, and Shiro whines out.</p><p>"H-hard," he strains out, gasping, "You're hard again."</p><p>Keith frowns and looks down between them, their heads rubbing together and spurting out more precum. Keith brushes his thumb over it and quickens his strokes, gazing up at Shiro through his lashes.</p><p>"Oh," he breathes out, his hips now moving and following Shiro's thrusts, "You don't know."</p><p>Shiro shivers from the predatory way Keith stares at him while getting them both off, setting chills all over his body.</p><p>"K-know what?" he blurts out, but Keith snorts.</p><p>He moves harder, though, with purpose and impatience that blinds him, his smile wide and eager. Shiro ends up gripping his thighs, trying to guide him, trying to move him to reach his orgasm</p><p>“Oh, <em>stars</em>,” he groans, so close to the edge it hurts, “Keith, I-”</p><p>“Yeah, me too,” Keith exhales over his lips, and the admission that Keith is also on the brink just a few minutes after coming on Shiro’s lap, makes the tight pleasure snap.</p><p>Shiro comes in long waves, spurting between them and over his shirt, and he feels blissed out for an eternal second. He shakes against Keith, but he keeps thrusting, despite how sensitive he’s starting to get from overstimulation. He wants Keith to come again.</p><p>Fortunately enough, Keith comes a couple of strokes later, arching above Shiro and letting out a long moan.</p><p>Keith slumps down over his body, slowly-softening dick warm against Shiro, not even twitching away from overstimulation or avoiding the come stains. Shiro tries to calm down his breathing and raises up his hands to wrap them around Keith’s back, sliding them up and down his spine to ground himself. It helps Keith too, feeling his body stop shaking after a while, one of his hands smoothing over Shiro’s clothed pec —reminding him that oh, god, he just had clothed sex with Keith!— and thumbing over his nipple every now and then, making him flinch.</p><p>“I barely have a refractory period,” Keith admits a bit later, breathing more composed against Shiro’s clavicle, “I can come at least three times before I need to have a nap.”</p><p>Shiro gulps, and Keith shakes from a silent laugh, surely because he felt how Shiro’s heartbeat rushed at the idea.</p><p>“I’m not asking for more, though,” Keith assures, turning his head and digging his chin on Shiro's chest to look at him.</p><p>“Good,” Shiro sighs, almost relieved, “Not sure I could go again in a while.”</p><p>Keith smiles at him, and his fingers graze Shiro’s nipple again, making his hips make an aborted thrust onto Keith’s.</p><p>“<em>Keith</em>,” Shiro tries to warn, but Keith chuckles, patting his pec and leaving him alone.</p><p>“Sorry, old timer, forgot you’re like a thousand years old.”</p><p>Shiro sputters, turning red, and Keith laughs wholeheartedly.</p><p>“I’m technically younger than you,” Shiro grumbles and Keith rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, mister leap-year, whatever.”</p><p>Shiro breathes out a laugh, and slides up his hand to Keith’s hair, holding him away from his face. He cradles his nape when all of it is falling on the other side and Keith smiles at him, hiding half of it into his palm.</p><p>“I love you,” Shiro confesses, and revels in how Keith’s healthy flush rises to a hard red.</p><p>“Oh, god, you're a sap.” he reproaches without heat and Shiro chuckles.</p><p>“It’s called pillow talk,” Shiro informs with an arched eyebrow and Keith scoffs.</p><p>“We’re on the couch,” he points out and then leans close, mouth brushing Shiro’s lips, “We could go to your bed though.”</p><p>Shiro feels a full body shiver spread from the base to his spine and his cock treacherously twitches in interest.</p><p>“No, <em>no</em>,” he’s quick to retort, but Keith’s eyes are wide in surprise and amusement, “Keith, I’m <em>not</em>-”</p><p>“Okay,” Keith concedes, but bites his lower lip to cover for a wicked smile. Shiro gulps. “But… maybe you could help me?”</p><p>Shiro blinks, mouth gaping like a fish.</p><p>“I- How-”</p><p>Keith smirks unabashed and grabs Shiro’s prosthetic hand to pull it over his ass, rolling it back into his palm.</p><p>“Oh,” Shiro breathes.</p><p>“Oh,” Keith repeats, reaching for his other hand, “Have I told you how big your hands are?”</p><p>Shiro is aware of it, because Keith always looks tiny on them.</p><p>“I- No, but-”</p><p>“I want these fingers inside me,” Keith says, rolling back onto his palm again that was big enough to cover one of his ass cheeks and part of his thigh. Shiro squeezes before he can stop to think. “And I want this one.” He kisses Shiro’s flesh knuckles, smiling over them when Shiro shivers, “around me while you finger me open.”</p><p>“Oh,” Shiro exhales faintly, and Keith’s smile grows sharper, something glinting in the dark purple of his eyes.</p><p>It’s too much because one thing is imagining Keith taking his overly-big prosthetic fingers late at night and another thing entirely is Keith <em>suggesting it</em>.</p><p>“And I might let you have me.” Keith grazes a knuckle over Shiro’s spent dick and he trembles, “If you’re up to it, of course.”</p><p>Shiro thinks he’s talking to his dick rather than to him.</p><p>“Keith,” he tries. To protest or to agree, he doesn’t know, but saying Keith’s name as a prayer is the only thing his mushed brain can do right now.</p><p>Keith smirks, looking smug and in total control of the situation, as if he’s not the one who just had his first shared orgasm with someone else aside with his own hand —but of course Keith is confident, he deserves to be— and then he shifts closer, careful not to touch Shiro’s cock, which he appreciates, but the way Keith’s gaze darkens and his breath tickles the side of his neck, he wonders what good it might be to not be touched. </p><p>He realizes it’s no good when Keith sighs, rolling his hips to rub his already hardened cock against Shiro’s abs, cum smearing over his skin. He lets his left hand be guided between them and when his fingers touch the very soft skin of his plushy head, Keith’s words sigh out to the shell of his ear, “Take care of me, Takashi.”</p><p>All rational thought escapes Shiro’s head.</p><p>“Okay, baby.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may or definitely will do a second part to this!  </p><p>Leave a comment about what you thought! </p><p>Also, come and follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/ulqueleh">Twitter</a>! I'm always making new Sheith AUs!!</p><p>~</p><p>This story is part of the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject">LLF Comment Project</a> (including the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder">LLF Comment Builder</a>), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:</p><ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>Constructive criticism</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
</ul><p>This author replies to comments.</p><p>If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>